Lisa's Trip
by LycoX
Summary: After a mishap of mistaken identity on Zoom's part, Lisa Snart of Earth-1 finds herself on Earth-2! And is none too pleased by it! Well, at first anyway!


**Lisa's Trip**

 **Disclaimer: A fun little idea I came up with while thinking of the last GoldenVibe idea I recently wrote up. Set in season 2 and Zoom is pretty much entirely to blame!**

* * *

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better take me back to where the Hell I was or so help me I will encase you in Gold!" Threatened Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart as she aimed her Gold Gun at the grey dressed figure who looked like a twisted version of a certain Speedster she knew.

" **Since when did one of Central City's most well known talk show hosts carry** **such** **a** **n interesting weapon** **on her?** " Came the dark sounding but curious question.

Lisa raised an eyebrow at what he said however. "I don't know what you're talking about but I've been carrying my baby with me ever since a little kidnappning and convincing that we did of a cute guy last year."

That certainly made the Demonic Speedster known as Zoom take pause for a moment as he came to a realization. " **I may have made an error in judgement regarding you** **it seems** **.** " Admitted the figure in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, clearly so if you think I'm some well known talk show host!" Came the sarcastic response.

" **Tell me, what do you know of alternate Earths?** "

"Do I look like the type who knows that kind of thing? I'm a girl who likes to steal. Knowing when and where to do that kind of thing is more about what I know then that kind of thing."

Though her Cisco probably had a good idea or two considering how much of a smart nerd he is. _Ooh, don't think of that cute man right now, Lisa, cause that's a good way to get yourself hurt. Or worse._

Now, you might be confused on why Zoom hadn't killed Lisa yet, and well, he himself was confused about that too. His having realized his error hadn't helped any once he realized he had mistakenly kidnapped the wrong Lisa Snart. One, who interestingly enough, was a criminal on her Earth and a part of him wondered if she would be interested in joining him and his allies? " **I see. Well, currently, you are on another Earth. Or Earth-2 as the Flash of your Earth and his friends tend to call it. And once I saw you, my rage and hatred towards the you of my Earth took over and I brought you here with intent to kill. After I tortured you for hours on end anyway.** "

"Well, this girl is glad you didn't just kill me right off the bat. And why would a beautiful girl like me cause those two things in you anyway?" She asked despite herself.

" **She was my therapist for a time whilst I was imprisoned. Forced a popular children** **'** **s figure on me in the belief it would help change my ways.** "

The annoyance and rage in his voice over that insult was palpable to her. This would be one of the reasons that actually got him in the Chair since he had put that vile woman the hospital after one of her visits to his cell since she was so loved by so many that his attack on her was the final straw. Lisa gave him a sympathetic look despite herself as she knew what kinds of Hell children's popular figures could be. She had to repress a shudder over the time Mick had made use of one to get some information out of a particularly stubborn bank guard the night before they went after said bank. "How about as an apology, I encase her in gold?" Offered the Earth-1 native as an apology.

" **Deal!** " And if he was a little too excited about that? Well… Neither one of them were going to comment on it.

A door then opened and singing and humming could be heard from a man wearing odd looking glasses. One that strangely enough looked like a certain engineer our fair Lisa knows on her Earth. Oddly enough, he seemed to have some glowy thing following him around with music she didn't recognize coming from it. Followed by two chicks, one of whom looked like a seriously paler version of that Snow chick on her Earth! "Girls, this Despacito song is caliente!"

"More like annoying as Hell." Grumbled the collar wearing woman.

"Especially when he's been playing it on repeat for hours on end." Grumbled the Snow look a like.

Shades stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the two girls with him. "Ladies! Have you no apprecaition for such fine music as this?" He asked woefully of his two comrades while Lisa's jaw dropped as that was Cisco talking!

Zoom could be seen facepalming himself. " **He's been into the sugar again, hasn't he? Something I know I banned him from excessively using!** "

Pale Snow looked over at her boss. "Hey, he was already like this when we found him. And is there a reason you've got Lisa Snart here of all people? The one person you hate more then other Speedsters?"

"Lisa Snart is here!?" Asked Cisco as he spun around.

Not once, but 5 times until the collar wearing woman in leather stopped him. "Whoa..." Muttered the guy with a shake of the head.

He then spotted Lisa and smoothly walked up to her. Which wasn't that great considering his sugar rush. "Why hello there beautiful. What brings a girl like you to a bunch like us? Not that I'm complaining of course." He told her while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No wonder your brother's the ladies man of the two of you."

"Siren! No need for such wounding words!" Pouted Cisco in the now named Siren's direction.

Who rolled her eyes in return. "I'll show you wounded words." Threatened the woman.

"Eh, maybe after I've had my date with the lovely Snart here with us."

Zoom sighed and wondered if Barry had days like this. " **Miss Snart is here due to an error in judgement on my part. For this is not our Earth's Snart, but Earth-1's. Where she is a criminal with a Gold Gun.** "

"I prefer to think of myself as a Collector of things that aren't mine. Especially if its gold." Shrugged Lisa while watching this Earth's Cisco jaw drop low.

And then started bowing to her. "I am not worthy! I am not worthy! Such magnificence is wondrous! So says, I, ReVerb!"

Black Siren looked to Killer Frost. "You think twisting his ear would kill the sugar rush?" Wondered the Meta curiously.

Causing Killer Frost to think about that for a minute before sighing. "No. I really doubt it."

"Damnit."

" **ReVerb, I know this may be difficult for you right now, but please, get a hold of yourself!** "

Seriously, he was being embarrassing in front of company! Lisa however, just giggled. "Oh, I don't mind. I find it cute. Sure, he's obviously a bad guy here but he's got that Cisconess to him that I've come to really like so in my view, its like the best of both worlds for me." Lisa told her accidental kidnapper with a shrug.

Her praise began to cause ReVerb to bounce up and down rather happily. "ORALE! LOVE HAS COME FOR ME AT LAST AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

" **I take it you will be sticking around then?** "

"Hell yeah. What, you really think I'm gonna pass up this kind of opportunity to be with a Cisco Ramon who isn't loaded down with pesky morals and such? Hell no! And besides… Maybe with me around, I can cause some problems for the Lisa here." Replied the Golden Glider with a devilish smirk on her features that had the Demonic Speedster chuckling darkly.

Siren and Frost however were very happy about this for two reasons. First being that they would have another girl with them to do bad shit with and 2, their little brother wouldn't be so lonely anymore. " **Very well then, Ms. Snart. Make yourself at home and I shall go over what I expect of you whilst in my service at a later time.** "

"Sounds good to me."

Lisa then looked to the still bouncing Cisco, or ReVerb as he's called here and sauntered up to him. "Say, baby?"

"Yyyyyyeeeessss?"

"Why not take me somewhere a bit more private? I'm sure we could work off all that energy of yours." She suggested while trailing a finger down his chest.

Not needing to be told twice, Cisco picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and hauled ass for the room he had here at Zoom's hide out. Leaving the other three behind to stare at the sight of it. "So..." Began Killer Frost bemusedly.

"That happened." Added Black Siren while hoping this Earth-1 chick wouldn't hurt her little brother's heart.

" **Indeed.** "

Killer Frost looked to her boss. "Wanna go destroy stuff so they can have privacy?"

"Ooh, there's this Meth Lab run by the Falcones that I know about that we can destroy." Suggested Black Siren brightly.

As screwing up things for them was just as fun as it was in screwing up things for the so called good guys. "WHOO! YOU DEFINITELY THE GIRL I CAN'T BRING HOME TO MOMMA!"

All three shuddered. " **Yes, lets do it before I find myself more disturbed then what I already am!** "

The girls didn't need to be told twice and soon the trio were gone. Not that a certain pair knew considering how busy they were! "Now Cisco… You know _just_ the right thing to say to get a girl's heart." Purred Lisa softly while nibbling on his ear and doing some wonderful things to his lower region.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh. That was fun!**


End file.
